


Once Upon a Zēlos

by GemAlhena



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Ending up enemies, Gen, LoS universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAlhena/pseuds/GemAlhena
Summary: Radamanthys was too attentive to Kanon, had he only met the Gemini for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

_Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada_

_The franchise to Toei Animation_

_No commercial purpose of this fanfiction_

* * *

_§_

_Based on Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary_

_and_

_Saint Seiya : Soulders' Soul_

_§_

_rated for the language, slapping mentioned and canon violence_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Running away**

**§ Modified timeline to make them younger than in LoS §**

**§ Saga and Kanon were 20 when they killed the Patriarch §**

**§ 5 years difference was based on the manga §**

_Reading the manga, I noticed that Radamanthys was too attentive to Kanon, had he only met the Gemini for the first time. It gives me the impression that they have met before. And so, this fic._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"I shall not be a beer-bellied stupid Lord!" The blond boy yelled in tears." _As you are!_ "

He touched his burning cheek, only to find it swelled and stingy. With that, he slammed the door of his father's study room and run to his room. Though he could still hear his father screaming his verdict.

"You are going to Eton, Richard! And I'll terminate your fencing lessons."

The Lord Walden has been known to be a hair-trigger. Although the Lord was not a child-abuser, he certainly was a believer in slapping his son as a part of the education.

On those other days, Richard would have only discreetly smirked and dipped his face in the iced water cooled by some custom ice balls. He was stronger than any slaps his father had ever given. Never a problem, when he could easily get his revenge by melting his father's expensive custom ice balls, the ones with carved family name on them.

Unfortunately, he was weak today. Too emotional. It must have been because his father had denied him what he desired most. He could not bear not to have it. He should not be denied his destiny.

Looking out of the windows, the beautiful view of the Island of Milos could not cool him down. He was immune to the luxuries his family had: the grand apartment in Kensington next to the Royal Palace, a small chateau outside Paris, even a small palace in Modena and holiday homes in the sun like this one in the Island of Milos.

The calling voice outside his door from his maid was brewing his anger even more. Why can't they leave him alone, he groaned.

And so, he picked his fencing saber and took one his favorite books, climbed the window and jumped to the big Cypress next to it.

A few bruises later, he was on the ground and running towards the beach where some hidden caves were.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Explosion**

* * *

* * *

 

§

The energetic waves driven by the north winds were once the one which had shaped the bone-white volcanic rock into an amazing and otherworldly scenery. A moonscape scenery, a lunar, to be precise.

A blue-haired teenager swam eagerly across the cobalt water. He loved the sea more than how his brother loved Patriarch's marble pools. Also, Sarakiniko beach was definitely one of the most beautiful beach he had ever seen, compared to the ones near Athens he had been all his life.

He finally reached a hidden cave that will hide him from the sun and people's eyes. Then he started to practice what he had seen, done by his brother.

It took him the whole morning to practice it inside the cave, after all those nights his brother trying to explain him the theory.

_Finally._

"Galaxian Explosion!"

The blue-haired teenager exclaimed in satisfaction, his jade-green eyes shone brightly, almost teary. Between his hand was a floating ball of energy. When he flared and channeled his cosmo into it, the energy inside the ball tremendously increased. Thanks to the technique that all the energy could be contained and controlled inside the ball. Had it escaped the ball, in theory, the energy could destroy a galaxy.

The boy kept pushing his cosmo into the ball. But at some point, he could feel that the ball became unstable. If he kept pushing, it would be uncontrollable.

Swallowing his disappointment, he now focused his cosmo to control the energy ball, although a small voice in the back of his head were telling him it was too late. Now he had to work very hard, concentrating to dissolve the high energy and absorbing it back into his cosmo.

"Ugh...I...can...do...THIS!"

With that, all the energy was colliding into his body, filled every cell of his cosmo. But the next second before he could took a breath, the leftover explosion escaped through his body. As a result, he flew several meters above the ground, hit and bounced against the white walls of the cave before finally fell headlong on the white sands of the cave's entrance.

He was covered in sands and bruises. Some stone were even punishingly falling on him, ignoring his groan in pain.

When the dust was finally settled, the blue-haired teenager sensed that he was not alone anymore.

Hovering above him, were a pair of golden eyes under a strange brow, looking sharply at him. Then he heard the owner of those eyes ordered him, while pointing a kind of sabre on his neck.

"You will teach me how to do THAT."

§

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Young Dragons**

§

* * *

* * *

 

§

Still with his back on the chalky ground, he grumbled. "Well, I am not the one to be ordered around by a whiny child. I guess… _.Your Highness_?" The blue-haired grinned, mocking at the still reddish eyes of the other boy.

"I am not a child. I am thirteenth. And you should—" Before the other boy could finish his sentence, his fencing saber was ripped from his grip and flew away, piercing a rock nearby and stayed there. Astonished, the blond boy watched the older boy sat up. Then he said carefully, "You can name your price for a daily private lessons during this season."

The blue-haired boy clicked his tongue in mockery. "What all these rich people know. Tell you what, your money has no value for me. And that's your free private lesson for this season. Now, take your saber and get lost, boy!" He casually stood up, brushing up his training clothes, then walked uphill to sit under the nearest Cypress tree. There, he dug up behind the bushes and took out a bundle of cloth. Inside was his lunch and some fresh bandage clothes.

The blond boy insistently followed the blue-haired. "I should be allowed in my family's property."

The blue-haired frowned. "No one owns the caves and the beach." He unpacked the lunch and changed his hand bandage into the fresh one.

"Until this very tree, my family does." The blond boy extended his hand. "I am Richard Walden."

The blue-haired snorted, leaving the hand hanging in the air.  _Foreigners_. He continued to bite his lunch. "Hello, mushy  _lord_."

Richard ignored the gibe. "Not yet. The title is my father's. Just Richard would be fine." He put his hand into his pocket, and came back with some notes and a gold pendant. "These also have no value for me compared to being able to do what you just did. I believe you would find the value of these later on." The Walden boy swallowed hard. "Please."

The blue-haired stopped eating and cocked his head, judging the sincerity in Richard's plea. "Why don't you ask your  _lord_ father to send you into those exclusive martial-arts classes?"

"That would be my precise problem." Spontaneously, Richard touched his swollen right-cheek. "He does not agree to anything else except economy and governmental studies, at least lately." He paused. "But I just feel different. And there is nothing else I really want other than—" He was cut by the loud growls from his stomach.

The blue-haired boy laughed out loud, nearly rolled his body.

Richard frowned, but his other cheek was also getting red. "I have not got any breakfast today." He realized that his mouth was watery while observing the blue-haired eating his lunch. "I mean, I think you can teach me more than any other boring instructors I have met so far."

The blue-haired grinned. He put aside some of his uneaten lunch and offered it. "There you go." He did notice the swollen cheek and that was why he decided to accept the contact rather than turned his back on the rich boy. Birds of the same feather flock together. And so he just met another rebel like him, although from a different class.

Richard took the food eagerly. "Heavens, thank you….er...?"

"Kanon." The blue-haired boy shrugged, finishing his meal. "Normally, I don't like beating ordinary little boys. But if you really think it's cool to take a blow, I could show you one or two standard fighting moves."

"Excellent." Richard mumbled with full mouth. He was too excited to remember the table manner.

"How much did you see me?"

"I just arrived here, only enough to see you in a kind of fighting position and then almost blew up the cave. What is that technique, Kanon?"

"It's a, uh, kind of martial Chi Kung." Kanon smirked. " _I think Shion said something about it in relation to an old Roshi."_

"The chinese technique for internal power? I do have interest in such power."

"Uhm. It's not for everyone, though. I cannot guarantee you will achieve it with only the few moves I'll show you."

"If you let me watch you, I will be able to unravel the secret."

"Heh! So confident aren't you, lord-boy? But first, I want you to put those money into something with real value."

"Eh?"

"Get me some ice cream. From the Aggeliki one, they have a new flavor on sale. I saw it on their display window since yesterday, but was too expensive. Now I have a good reason to get one."

"Ice cream, now, really?"

"Look, Richard boy. I am eighteen. So I am the adult here who knows what's best for our training session. Now, get going, fast. And don't forget that double dark chocolate topping!"

§

* * *

§


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Promises**

**§**

* * *

* * *

§

 

It was almost one week since Patriarch Shion had assigned Saga and Aiolos to stay in the Island of Milos for Sanctuary business. Shion had started to delegate more of his responsibilities to his favorite apprentices. It was clear that the former Aries Gold Saint was training the two boys beyond the gold-saint track: the path to patriarchy. And with Saga being an intelligent and charming apprentice, Shion had allowed Kanon to travel with them in secrecy. It was only there that Aiolos learned about the existence of a hidden twin.

Up until then, only few people had known and treated Kanon as a distinct individual and a human being, instead of Saga's double. One of the few people was Richard Walden, mainly because in this case the scorpion boy did not know the existence of a Gemini twin brother.

And so Kanon began to enjoy the odd friendship between them.

Richard was nothing like Saga, his charming brother. Obviously not like the kind-heart and patient Aiolos. If anything, the stoic Richard was more like the adorable bookworm, Camus. Of course, without being adorable. Maybe there was a bit similarity with the fierce, readhead girl, Milo, in term of their eagerness to fight a battle. Kanon had found it by Richard's one favorite book that he always brought to the cave : The Book of Military Strategy, written by two great generals and a father of political science.

While waiting for the boy to fetch the Aggeliki ice cream, Kanon usually killed the time by reading that particular book left by Richard. It was actually interesting for him. If Saga were crowned as the ruler of Sanctuary, he definitely need a good adviser and good general. Aiolos would certainly be a great adviser. But a great general next to Saga? Probably that was the whole meaning of his existence as Saga's shadow, after being defeated for donning the Gemini gold cloth.

On the second week, Kanon absolutely loved Richard for being a gullible victim to his trolling behavior. It satisfied the Gemini boy that his victim often growled back to his bullies with the correct name instead of calling him "Saga" with disbelief-eyes, as other people did.

And one more thing that cultivate the friendship, was their pertinacity to achieve their sole goals. As they discovered it in one afternoon break, under the Cypruss tree.

* * *

 

"How did you find out about your internal power, Kanon?"

"Erm...my older brother told me that I had it, too. He was under some training with the masters at that time." Kanon hid the fact that they were brought to Sanctuary at the age of seven after being told that they possesed some great cosmo and would likely be the next gold saint had they passed the trainings and the tests.  _Whatever that meant._  He also hid his cosmo while practicing the martial combat with Richard. And he had taken another hidden cave to practice his Galaxian Explosion, late in the evening when Richard had to attend the daily family dinner.

"Can you tell me when I have the power?"

"What? Richard, I've told you that our training had nothing to do with it. You will know it if you have it." Kanon sighed. "Why do you insist on having it so much? You will do fine freeing yourself from the bullies at your expensive school."

"You know that I am aiming for the Military Academy of Modena, as Marquess Cornwallis did once. My father would not object it so hard if he sees that I have what it takes to be a great warrior and a general."

Richard hid the fact that he was having strange dreams about a black-haired girl calling him her future general. He did not want to mention it to Kanon for the fear of being laughed at. Because it was not about the girl, but somehow what she said really fit to his interest and desire. So it must be his destiny.

"Just keep screaming and he will give what you wish, Richard." Kanon laughed at the frowned monobrow.

"And where do you go from here, Kanon? With that power, don't you want to be a warrior, too?"

Kanon smiled. "I am already a warrior, just like my brother, Richard. I will eliminate all my enemies of this world."

"And your enemies are…?"

"Well, at least I'll knock down the three Judges of Hell for a start. That's what I promised my older brother."

"Interesting, Kanon. They are surely be great enemies. But, do you really only have those mythical figures as enemies? I thought you had some real goals, owning an internal power like that. I would, if it were me."

"You are living in the land of gods, Richard. Never forget that."

"Ah." Richard shrugged in disapproval.

Kanon screamed out with his fist pointed to the sky, where the cruel gods took up residence."Watch me, stars! I will kick the judges of hell's asses and blow them to nonexistence!" He honestly felt as motivated as few years ago when he said it to his older twin.

"Do you think your brother would be better in training me and recognizing my ability?" Sometimes Richard wondered if Kanon had lied to him about being five years older.

"He WHAT?" Kanon hit a nearby big stone into pieces, blowing a bit of his cosmos for the first time in front of Richard.

And Richard understood that he should never say it again to Kanon, ever.

§

* * *

§


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friends and Farewell**

§

* * *

§

At the end of the second week, Richard came in the morning with a cloudy face. "It is a bad news for me, Kanon."

"What's up kid?"

"My father shortened our summer holidays here. We should got back to London this evening."

"Is everything okay, Richard?"

"I think so. Only that my father said something about taking a general check-up in London. But I think it's fine with his health. I do not understand why."

"It's not really a bad news then. You should be graceful."

"It means that I will have to stop the practicing with you, Kanon. I really think that I should have it if I am allowed to train longer."

"I am not a real master, just killing some time here while waiting for my brother. Go find yourself a real teacher, Richard. Scream back at your father, or simply sneak out of the house and arrange yourself to some classes. Sell your bling bling stuff. Whatever. Just, don't stop here, Richard."

Richard nodded. "I will definitely go to that academy, one way or the other. Therefore..." He took out a book from his bag and gave it to Kanon. "This book is one of the 1000 limited editions. And I have written my address inside it."

"What? No, I can't."

"Please, Kanon. I want to say thank you for the training. And I guess you will need the book more than I. Since I am going to the military academy and learn it in more detail anyway."

Kanon thought a while before finally accepted the book. "Well, okay then. Good luck with your study, kid."

"Will you give me your address so I can contact you when I am already a general, Kanon?"

"I can't give you my address."

"I thought so. That is why I have written my address there. You can write me if you want. Or if you decide to give this kind of training again in the future."

"Absolutely, I will write you when I'm finished kicking some judges' butts."

Richard grinned."Good luck." Then he paused. "I think I will spend the summer holidays here….every year."

"Uhm..I...don't know if I will come again here next year or the next. But if I do, you can find me here, Richard. And we can do some training again."

"Perfect! Thank you, Kanon."

"Beware, I will be stronger and stronger each year. So you should really already build your internal power by then, Richard."

"Be my guest."

They shook hands then gave each other a friendly hug.

§

* * *

 

 

The next year, Richard Walden spent the summer holiday on that beautiful Sarakiniko beach. His strange dreams about the dark-haired girl still persisted. By now he was convinced. Those dreams were kind of reminders to him, that he should continue achieving his true life goal.

Then Richard found those caves to be empty with no presence of Kanon the warrior; for the whole summer holiday.

Although disappointed, Richard Walden kept his promise to come again on the next year, and the next, and the next until he was enrolled to the academy.

 

 

* * *

§


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Golden Triangle**

§

* * *

* * *

§

§

Little did Richard now that in the year after they met, Kanon was spending the summer in the Kanon Island.

The Gemini was working hard, perfecting the other god-level technique: Another Dimension. The technique that could bend the dimension and even time.

_Time._

It was something that he didn't have much.

Kanon tried hard to be able to cast the technique, because apparently Saga had mastered it to an ultimate level long before him. That was the godly level that Kanon doubted he would ever achieve. Until now, he could only manage to cast the technique in a different way, restricted to much smaller area in the shape of triangles. Powerful, but not powerful enough compared to Saga's full attack.

And he had to mastered it very soon, because he thought something odd had happened to his dear brother in that bent dimension.

Since Saga came back from a personal battle in those mysterious dimensions, his older twin was never the same man.

Kanon could not really tell why, but he had caught Saga several times groaning at the mirror or had his hair briefly turned black. And it had been a month since one of Saga's jade-green eye stayed permanently amber after recovering from his black-hair episode. Patriarch Shion or even Aiolos only considered Saga's appearance as the side effect, a scar, of a battle against the godlike enemies. They did not know the whole truth like Kanon did.

But that would be another story.

Kanon kept Saga's secret close to his heart. Because they were the twins who would live up the myth of Castor and Pollux. The great warriors. And maybe, the future rulers of the world after being victorious a the Holy War.

Deep down, Kanon thought that he was mentally stronger and more prepared for the cruel world than his angelic twin. That was why he would always protect his brother.

Also, above all, Kanon had a great deal of love for his older twin.

Until the day his loving twin betrayed him, locked him up in the deadly cave, and seized the world to rule alone.

§

* * *

§


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Wyvern**

§

* * *

§

After the third summer of finding the caves being empty, Richard Walden stopped spending his summer on the Island of Milos.

For a part, his father Lord Walden had developed heart a disease. No more holidays on the bone-white beach under the Aegean sun. Slowly, the old Walden had to reduce his authority upon his only child while his son had grown stronger and focused.

Richard was definitely pursuing his path to a military career. He could not be stopped.

§

His lucid dreams started to involve images of dragons, alternating with the black-haired girl. Odd enough, the girl appeared to be older and colder with each passing year. It was like the girl was growing up together with him.

On one night, he dreamed about a particular giant wyvern. As the dragon roared, he felt so vibrant and that each cell on his body has awakened. He woke up sweating but never been so powerful before. He was convinced that it was the sign for his growing internal power.

He regretted that he could not discuss it with a lost friend from the Island of Milos.

But Richard Walden knew that he was on the right track, fulfilling his ultimate goal, whatever it might be.

Anything else, such as friendship, has no place anymore in his future.

§

* * *

§

One day, the girl in his dream vividly called him by a name.

_My most trusted general. Wake up. Find me. Assist me leading our troops._

* * *

It was his destiny to be a general of the troops that would bring order to the corrupted world.

_Kill all those gold saints for our lord, my general!_

Richard Walden was sure he would be an unbeatable general.

All has been written in his future name.

_**Radamanthys.** _

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dear sister who loves these warriors. For being lovely throughout these years, this is for you, pretty.


End file.
